Fragments
by kingaaa
Summary: Fragments d'une vie partagée par deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Fragments de la vie de Djaq et Will. Attention aux SPOILERS !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ayant récemment vu toute la série de Robin des Bois, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration nécessaire pour écrire cette histoire. Comme son nom l'indique, les chapitres qui comptent suivre seront des « fragments », parfois basés sur un épisode en particulier, parfois sortis tout droit de mon imagination. **

**Les personnages de Djaq et de Will m'ont particulièrement inspirée et leur histoire si discrète n'a malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'être suffisamment exploitée selon moi. J'ai voulu pallié à ça et c'est ainsi que cette fic est née :D **

**J'espère que les lecteurs qui liront mon histoire apprécieront et laisseront également leur impression. **

**Je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> Fragments

**Auteur : **Kingaaa

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments 1<strong>

« Je crois que je l'aime! »

Ce sont ces mots sortis dont ne sait d'où qui, il le pense sincèrement, débutèrent vraiment leur histoire.

Will sent son humeur devenir ombrageuse depuis la capture de Djaq. Le comportement si étrange de Robin face à Gisborne n'aide en rien à son sauvetage. Le garçon avoue que c'est la première fois qu'il voit leur chef dans cet état et il déteste ça. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de laisser tomber ses amis et laisser la haine et la vengeance être ses seuls idéaux. Cette situation l'angoisse et le fâche en même temps.

Djaq n'est pas un homme malgré son apparence. Et cela fait une très grande différence... Si le shérif le découvre, que lui fera-t-il ? A cette femme faisant équipe avec Robin des Bois, à cette Sarrasine contre laquelle son pays se bat ? Will frissonne à cette horrible pensée et repose son regard mécontent sur le roi du tir à l'arc. Il doit trouver une raison suffisante pour le faire réagir. Il faut qu'il…qu'il soit sincère. Son affection pour la jeune femme suffira-t-elle à faire revenir leur chef dans le droit chemin ? Il l'espère de tout cœur.

« Je crois que je l'aime! »

Toutefois, une hésitation le prend alors par surprise. Les mots sont sortis comme ça, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir sur ses lèvres et il s'interroge sur la sincérité de son aveu. Est-ce vraiment le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour intéresser et intriguer ses amis ? La seule manière pour attirer leur attention ? C'est, en effet ce qu'il aurait cru si des mots, semblables aux siens, ne venaient pas s'ajouter à sa confession.

« Moi je l'aime bien ! »

Will tourne sa tête vers la personne qui se tient juste à ses côtés. Allan le regarde d'un air tout aussi interloqué que le sien. Brusquement, quelque chose bondit dans sa poitrine. Une chose qu'il n'a pas anticipée. Un silence gêné s'installe et personne ne parle, tous sont pantois devant leurs arguments.

Allan et Will s'observent peu à peu. Une tension règne. Une situation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a imaginée. Une sensation dérangeante qui les a envahis. Une rivalité imprévue…

Et le jeune Scarlett a la certitude que c'est exactement à l'instant où ses yeux se sont figés dans ceux d'Allan qu'une évidence est née. Il ne le regardera plus seulement comme un ami, un compagnon, mais aussi comme un rival potentiel, idée avec laquelle il ne s'est pas encore familiarisé. Il voit Allan différemment maintenant. Et par conséquent…

Sa façon de voir Djaq vient elle aussi de changer.

* * *

><p>Un coup d'œil aurait dû être suffisant pour savoir qu'il les gênerait en venant près d'eux. Cependant, quelque chose dans sa tête lui ordonne d'avancer, de les déranger, de faire cesser leur discussion. Son pas se fige alors que ses pupilles se fixent sur ses deux frères d'armes. Djaq discute avec Allan. Leur complicité est une évidence et n'a jamais été un mystère pour personne.<p>

Bien que la petite dernière de leur équipe s'est intégrée avec facilité malgré toutes leurs différences, son attachement pour Allan est particulier, il l'admet. Est-ce la mort de leur frère respectif qui les lie par une douleur que Will lui-même n'est pas à même de comprendre ? Le garçon se remémore parfaitement ce jour fatidique de la mort de Tom, le jeune frère d'Allan. Djaq avait consolé leur ami en lui racontant sa propre histoire, son vécu, sa souffrance. Chose qui expliquait son apparence masculine, son sens du combat et tous ses autres mystères.

« J'avais un frère... un jumeau... Il a été tué dans vos croisades... Je suis devenue lui, il s'appelait Djaq. »

La hors-la-loi avait donc choisi d'abandonner sa propre identité pour récupérer celle de son frère décédé. Dans un sens, elle lui a offert la possibilité de vivre à travers elle. Le menuisier sent une tristesse l'envahir lorsqu'il repense à cette histoire. Djaq n'en a jamais parlé à personne de la bande et tous respectaient son silence. Tous avaient des secrets que nul ne voulaient dévoiler. Robin et Much étaient hantés par les démons rencontrés en Terre Sainte. Petit Jean n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa femme et son fils qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Allan se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu sauver et changer son petit frère. Et lui-même se souvient à chaque instant de la misère de son propre village et de leurs habitants, du sacrifice de son père qui lui avait coûté sa main. Le jeune Scarlett ressent un tel remord, une telle impuissance à ce souvenir…qui ne le quitte jamais vraiment.

« Will ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix guillerette de Much vient chambouler ses pensées et le fait sursauter. Le fidèle ami de Robin met une main sur son épaule en lui jetant un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Djaq et Allan pour le dîner ? Cela va être froid sinon… Et ils vont encore se plaindre de ma cuisine ! »

Le menuisier sourit doucement, en réalisant que la personne qui se plaint vraiment le plus est Much lui-même, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Hochant la tête, il se dirige vers les intéressés non sans réticence. Il a brusquement la sensation qu'il est de trop et n'aime pas ça.

« Venez manger. »

Le visage de Djaq se tourne vers lui, éclairé d'un sourire. La désagréable impression de Will vient de disparaître en une fraction de seconde. Son corps se détend et il la regarde sans rien prononcer d'autre. Son expression heureuse calme son inquiétude et il s'empresse de lui rendre son sourire, plus serein.

* * *

><p><strong>Le premier passage du chapitre fait, bien évidemment, référence à l'épisode 8 de la saison 1 (et le passage avec le frère d'Allan à l'épisode 7). Le deuxième ne figure pas dans la série. <strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :p**

**Kingaaa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments 2 <strong>

Il jette un regard discret aux alentours et la repère tout de suite. Elle se tient à quelques mètres de lui, cachée derrière un arbre tout comme le reste de la bande. Une sourde anxiété lui étrangle l'air de ses poumons et il retient son souffle difficilement. Will Scarlett observe la forêt de Sherwood avec concentration, à l'affût du moindre danger, du moindre changement d'air. Ils sont tous là. Tous là pour agir en Robin des Bois comme à chaque fois. Petit Jean avec son bâton se tient debout et commence à s'impatienter. Much rouspète entre ses dents en se plaignant que leur plan n'est pas assez au point. Allan, quant à lui, est dissimulé derrière des buissons et attend le signal. Robin se tient sur une branche, en hauteur et agrippe fermement son arc, prêt à intervenir à la seconde prêt. Et puis, il y a Djaq.

La Sarrasine ne bouge pas et il la voit à peine respirer. Ses yeux concentrés sur leur mission, elle touche de ses doigts délicats sa fidèle arme pour vérifier si elle est toujours là, au cas où. Will sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour elle, ni pour les autres. Tout est une question de routine. Pourtant…son regard se focalise toujours sur la jeune combattante et il admire son calme et sa détermination. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme, censée être une ennemie de la nation, devienne une des leurs ? Devienne une hors-la-loi et combatte à leurs côtés. Devienne Robin des Bois comme ils l'étaient désormais tous.

Qui aurait pensé qu'une femme dans leur bande ferait une telle différence pour lui ?

* * *

><p>Djaq sourit doucement alors qu'elle vient dans sa direction. Son allure garçonne du début de leur rencontre a décidément bien changé. Bien qu'elle porte toujours des vêtements sombres, elle a mis sa féminité en valeur et plus personne ne douterait de ce qu'elle était réellement : une femme à part entière, une femme forte parmi les hommes qu'ils étaient.<p>

« Je suis désolée, j'ai fait au plus vite pour trouver de l'eau. »

De sa démarche sûre et presque féline, elle s'approche de lui avec ladite eau qu'elle est partie chercher. Will la contemple sans rien dire et attend qu'elle vienne lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Ce n'est qu'une entorse, quelques bleus et il n'y a rien d'alarmant, mais leur médecin s'obstine toujours à veiller sur leurs petites blessures et les prévient à chaque fois qu'il ne faut jamais rien négliger. Une petite chose peut devenir mortelle, elle le sait, elle en déjà certainement fait l'expérience. Le menuisier lui sourit à son tour pour la rassurer.

« Tu as fait vite, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle hoche la tête, soulagée.

« Merci, Djaq. Tes connaissances nous rendent tous un grand service. »

La jeune femme rit, un peu amusée et embarrassée par le compliment. Will est une personne timide d'habitude et n'est pas du genre à faire son éloge avec tant de spontanéité. Cela lui fait plaisir et elle observe alors son patient avec tendresse.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule qu'il faut remercier. Tes connaissances à toi sont bien plus extraordinaires. »

Le jeune garçon baisse la tête, gêné. Il voudrait relever les yeux vers elle, mais il ne peut pas le faire. Après quelques secondes de silence, la jeune femme lui tend quelque chose, un petit flacon dont elle seule en connait le contenu exact.

« Bois ça, cela va atténuer ta douleur. »

Il s'exécute et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il a l'impression que ses membres se décontractent déjà lorsqu'il sent le liquide déferler les parois de sa gorge. Mais n'est-ce pas plutôt le regard de Djaq qui lui fait un tel bien ? Un regard plein d'attention et d'affection.

« Merci. »

Djaq est bien une femme. Rien qu'un seul regard aurait dû suffire à le savoir. Will se sent idiot de ne pas l'avoir saisi dès le début. Il est le premier à avoir su la nature de la jeune femme et…rien qu'à son regard, il aurait dû comprendre. Il se sent un peu honteux sur le coup en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie. Djaq a tout d'une femme. Elle a cette lueur spéciale dans le regard et agit souvent, bien qu'avec discrétion, avec un instinct presque…maternel en veillant continuellement sur eux. C'est pourtant une étrangère, ayant d'autres croyances et son pays combat le leur, néanmoins…la jeune femme a décidé de rester à leurs côtés et de partager leurs combats, leur mission. C'était courageux. Risqué, mais si brave.

Tout ce qu'elle était.

« Repose-toi un peu. Moi, je vais voir si Much a trouvé quelque chose à manger. »

Il aurait voulu lui retenir le bras, mais n'ose pas. Quelque chose l'en empêche. La cohésion du groupe vaut son silence. L'entente de toute la bande vaut ce sacrifice. Will sait parfaitement ce qu'il ressent pour elle, il n'en doute pas. Seulement…

« Très bien. »

Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle le sache. Il ne veut pas qu'elle se sente différente auprès de lui après sa révélation.

Et donc, Will se tait et observe… comme toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je voulais, avant tout, remercier **_**PetiteSaki**_** pour sa review pleine d'encouragements :d**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Kingaaa**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments 3 <strong>

La colère le submerge. La haine et le désir de vengeance s'insinuent dans son esprit et son cœur. Une rage impitoyable lui fait perdre pied et toute lucidité. Ses yeux s'ouvrent plus qu'à la normale ne réalisant pas comment tout son univers avait pu s'écrouler comme ça, devant lui. Comment son père venait de perdre la vie, poignardé sans scrupules, ni remords à cause du shérif.

« Lâchez-moi ! Ca m'est égal ! »

Son cœur s'arrête de battre en voyant son cher père tomber, mort à terre. Il n'entend plus rien autour de lui, ni le brouhaha, ni les cris terrifiés, ni même les conseils de ses amis qui tentent de le raisonner. Tout ce que Will veut à présent c'est de voir le shérif de Nottigham mourir, souffrir. Comme il est en train de souffrir en ce moment. La haine brouille son horizon et le goût du sang se répand dans sa gorge. La vengeance est sa seule pensée. Tout vient de s'effacer autour de lui.

« Will ! »

Il parvient seulement à percevoir un timbre de voix qui, parmi tous les autres, résonne différemment à ses oreilles. Ses yeux imbibés de sang et grands ouverts à cause du choc se posent sur la jeune femme qui le contemple gravement avec un air peiné dessiné sur ses traits anxieux. Son corps s'immobilise littéralement à cet appel et il regarde Djaq en se calmant peu à peu.

Elle pose avec douceur sa main sur son torse et fait un signe de tête négatif. Ses yeux sombres croisent les siens bouleversés et son cœur se remet à battre à un rythme plus régulier sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer ce phénomène. Voir Djaq. Entendre Djaq. C'est tout ce qui a été capable de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Et même à cet instant où une partie de sa vie vient de mourir sous ses yeux, seule Djaq réussit encore à l'apaiser.

* * *

><p>Will marche dans les couloirs obscurs du château de Nottigham. Il vient d'administrer le poison au shérif pour se venger et accomplir une chose qui lui semble être la plus juste qui soit. Il vient de rendre justice. A son père. A son petit frère. A lui-même, à de nombreux habitants de Nottigham et à l'Angleterre toute entière. Il a rempli sa mission. Soudainement, la silhouette de Djaq lui apparaît comme par magie. Sa mine inquiète semble plus rassurée en le découvrant sur son chemin.<p>

« Will ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de stupide ! »

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère à cet instant. Ce qu'il a fait n'était pas stupide. La haine a assombri ses pensées, mais il s'en accommode très bien. Son âme meurtrie est à présent un peu plus sereine en sachant son père vengé. Toutefois, le jeune homme ne désire pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état, ne veut pas qu'elle découvre qu'il a choisi le chemin de la revanche. Il a empoisonné le shérif et il ne veut pas que Djaq le sauve, sous aucun prétexte, avec son antidote. Will décide alors d'ouvrir une des portes de l'édifice et il y enferme son amie dans un élan de fureur. Il aspire à lui barrer la route parce que ce qu'elle désire est à l'opposé de ce que lui, veut.

« Mon père ne guérira pas, lui ! »

De derrière la porte, la frimousse du médecin se déforme en des traits emplis d'inquiétude. Djaq vient de réaliser ce que Will a fait ou va faire. Le shérif est condamné. Nottigham est condamné. L'âme douce et généreuse de Will vient de se ternir. Elle a presque envie de pleurer en y pensant, prenant conscience qu'elle n'a pas pu arrêter son geste et le préserver.

Bien sûr, le shérif mérite de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, mais le tuer lui, tuerait tous ces pauvres gens et pour l'instant, ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Will le sait. Mais Will s'obstine à l'oublier.

« Will, ne fais pas ça ! »

Le gentil Will n'est plus celui qu'elle a toujours connu et cette constatation lui brise le cœur. Elle entend vaguement le bruit de ses pas qui s'enfuient en la laissant derrière. Il n'y a pas d'hésitations, pas de coup d'œil vers sa direction. Son ami a les yeux rivés vers sa vengeance et elle ne peut plus rien pour lui. Djaq se laisse glisser le long de la porte en fermant les yeux.

Elle réalise qu'elle vient d'échouer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre faisait référence à l'épisode 4 de la saison 2.<strong>

**Kingaaa. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Kingaaa**

**Fragments 4 **

La nouvelle concernant la présence d'un traitre au sein de leur équipe a fait l'effet d'une bombe. A présent, tous se contemplent avec un air soupçonneux dans le regard, tentant de déceler une part de mensonge. Une atmosphère pénible surplombe tout le camp et la forêt de Sherwood. Will regarde ses compagnons comme s'il ne les reconnaissait plus. Qui a trahi ? Qui osait les tromper sans vergogne ?

Djaq sursaute en entendant cette nouvelle et dévisage ses amis avec crainte et déception. Une vieille impression se manifeste dans son esprit et lui fait mal. Un souvenir éphémère défile dans sa mémoire et ne parvient pas à lui sortir de la tête. Pourquoi son cœur bat instantanément si vite ? Du coin de l'œil, elle remarque un détail qui lui explique de suite son sentiment. La main d'Allan, fébrilement, se met à trembler sans que personne n'y fasse attention. La jeune femme sent le désespoir envahir son être en réalisant que le traitre dont il est question aujourd'hui est bien celui qu'elle a toujours soutenu et apprécié…

Et c'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête qu'elle a enfin la possibilité de lui parler sans pour autant trouver la force nécessaire pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle a toutefois besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle pense de lui, ses dernières pensées…peut-être sa dernière occasion.

« Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Allan de Dale. »

La hors-la-loi ne veut pas abandonner son ami malgré ses erreurs et désire lui faire comprendre qu'il a encore le choix de revenir sur ses mauvaises décisions. Le jeune homme la regarde ennuyé, mais touché par sa déclaration qui le fait culpabiliser bien plus qu'il s'en croyait capable. Les yeux francs et compatissants de Djaq lui fendent le cœur et il préfère s'éloigner.

Partir sans regarder ce qu'il vient d'anéantir lui semble être son unique option maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voir Robin ruer de coups Will lui brise le cœur et l'âme. Djaq ne peut s'empêcher de trembler devant ce spectacle auquel elle assiste impuissante. Will est le traitre ? Inimaginable. Inconcevable. Elle le connait suffisamment pour le savoir…et connait suffisamment le véritable traitre pour en être sûre. Son corps tout entier s'agite et elle s'approche de Robin d'un pas rapide.<p>

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

Néanmoins, leur chef ne désire pas l'écouter et lui refuse le dialogue. Le sujet est clos pour lui, mais ne l'est pas pour elle, ni pour les autres. Will n'est pas l'espion, elle le sait et ne veut pas qu'il soit accusé d'une chose dont il n'est pas coupable. Celui qui les a trompés est encore ici et cette réalité, bien que douloureuse, doit être révélée. Will est innocent et elle ne laissera personne en douter et l'incriminer.

Même pas pour Allan.

* * *

><p>« Je vais m'occuper d'Allan. »<p>

L'unique femme de la bande sursaute brusquement face à cette froide déclaration de Robin. Elle se retourne et pointe ses yeux affolés vers lui. Elle espère que sa mine suppliante touchera son cœur. Pourtant, leur chef met sa main sur son épaule et essaie tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Il veut tuer Allan pour leur bien à tous, mais Djaq a du mal à le croire et à être d'accord.

Tuer Allan, c'est tuer une partie de Robin des Bois. Et ça, elle ne l'accepte pas.

Aucun d'entre eux, à part elle, ne croit plus en leur vieil ami. Tous ont été blessés par sa trahison. Tous souffrent de le voir se pavaner dans les rues de Nottigham en jouant au chien fidèle de Gisborne. Ses amis sont en colère et peinés, elle le comprend tout à fait, mais…un sentiment lointain refait toujours surface lorsqu'elle scrute le visage d'Allan. Il lui parait si…accessible. Si cruellement humain qu'elle est tout simplement incapable de le haïr de toutes ses forces.

Pourtant, aucun de ses frères d'armes ne pense comme elle. Pas même Will dont elle croyait obtenir le soutien. Lui aussi semble furieux contre Allan. Le considérait-il comme un véritable ami finalement ? Est-il furieux contre elle parce qu'elle s'acharne à vouloir le protéger et le justifier ? Se sent-il aussi trahi et blessé qu'elle ne l'est réellement ?

Ressentent-ils au fond, la même chose à présent ?

* * *

><p>Ils sont tous là, à leur camp, chez eux…La nuit est arrivée et ils ont allumé un feu pour se réchauffer. Leur mission s'est bien passée et ils sont satisfaits de leur journée. L'ambiance est agréable et chaleureuse. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange malgré elle. Ses amis font-ils semblants de ne pas penser à Allan ? Elle, elle s'y force, mais n'y parvient pas toujours et préfère de ce fait, s'en aller.<p>

Djaq marche vers le coin qui lui sert de chambre et soupire doucement en voyant la pagaille qui s'y est établie. De nombreux petits flacons sont éparpillés un peu partout et elle a du mal à tous les repérer à cause de la pénombre. Elle rouspète contre son manque d'ordre.

« Excuse-moi… »

La hors-la-loi regarde la personne qui l'interpelle et lui sourit amicalement. Will se tient devant elle et semble être ennuyé de venir l'interrompre. Ses yeux sont attentifs à ce qu'elle fait et il n'ose pas lui poser toutes les questions qu'il a sur le bout de la langue.

« Much se plaint d'une douleur à la jambe, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? »

Le médecin de la bande inspecte ses affaires en fronçant ses sourcils, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver le remède capable d'aider efficacement son ami. Le trouvant après quelques minutes, elle le tend au jeune homme tout en lui donnant toutes les instructions nécessaires. Elle n'a pas envie de rejoindre les autres et préfère aller dormir et se vider ainsi la tête. Will la dévisage sans un mot et décide de partir.

« Will… »

Ce simple appel de son nom stoppe son pas. Il attend pourtant un peu avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice et préfère qu'elle finisse sa phrase. S'il pouvait la voir, il constaterait son visage afficher un air incertain. Cependant, il ne fait pas un geste et patiente.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Son front se plisse, surpris par cette question. A en croire le ton indécis de sa voix, cette déclaration vient de lui coûter beaucoup. Le garçon se tourne enfin vers la jeune femme sans comprendre réellement pourquoi de telles pensées lui traversent l'esprit. Les yeux de Djaq sont pensifs et coupables.

« Tu m'en veux de m'inquiéter pour Allan ? »

Will saisit finalement les raisons de son comportement et il soupire lourdement. La trahison d'Allan a laissé des séquelles dans leur cœur. Leur confiance a été balayée, salie et tous en souffrent. Djaq a mal malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler. La traitrise d'un des leurs a causé plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'ombre de leur ami plane toujours au dessus de leurs têtes et cette constatation l'énerve. Cependant, à cet instant précis, il voudrait juste la consoler et espère que ses quelques mots suffiront à arrêter ses tourments.

« Bien sûr que non, Djaq. »

Ce qui l'ennuie véritablement, c'est la manière dont Allan a réussi à s'accaparer les pensées de la jeune femme. Son geste hante Djaq et pour Will c'est une raison supplémentaire pour être irrité.

« C'est à lui que j'en veux. »

La Sarrasine le regarde et sait de suite que les mots prononcés sont sincères. Will n'est pas un menteur, un dissimulateur. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête. D'entier. Rien qu'à le voir essayer tant bien que mal de la rassurer, elle ne peut stopper le bonheur qui la parcourt tout à coup. Parce qu'elle a confiance en lui et en ce qu'il lui dit.

Et elle entend son cœur s'apaiser instantanément lorsqu'il se trouve à proximité.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre fait référence à l'épisode 5 de la saison 2. La dernière scène n'a pas eu lieu, mais aurait dû ;)<strong>

**Kingaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragments 5 **

Enfermés dans cette vieille grange à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Robin, aucun d'entre eux ne pensaient que cela finirait de cette manière. La mort est là, incarnée par tous ces mercenaires qui n'attendent qu'eux. La mort est juste là, à leur tendre la main et les inviter à la rejoindre. Au milieu de ce chaos, Robin des Bois est pourtant réuni…tous ensembles pour une dernière soirée placée sous le signe des confidences.

« Je suis obligée d'être sincère…Et pour être tout à fait sincère, il faut que je vous dise que je ne vous aime pas tous de la même manière. »

Impossible…

« Il y en a un… »

Will n'ose pas lever la tête trop vite, ni ses yeux choqués par cette surprenante discussion. Il a bien trop peur de ne pas croiser le regard de la jeune femme. Est terrifié à l'idée que c'est un autre que lui qu'elle regarde réellement. Lentement, il se risque à relever la tête, sans précipitation…Il plante ses yeux attendris et ahuris dans ceux passionnés et sincères de Djaq. Il a l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre univers. La révélation de la combattante semble être tout droit sortie de ses rêves à lui et donne voix à tous ses désirs les plus secrets.

« Un que j'aime…plus que les autres. »

Les yeux de la Sarrasine sont presque humides, tellement elle est émue, tellement elle sent son cœur battre plus vite, si passionnément. Elle dévoile enfin un secret qu'elle a gardé tout ce temps en elle. Elle met à nu son âme et se sent stupide de le faire seulement maintenant, alors qu'ils sont tous sur le point de mourir. Quel gâchis... Djaq sanglote presque, mais retient ses larmes avec courage. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant tous ces hommes qu'elle admire et aime comme des frères, devant celui pour lequel elle aurait, tel un oiseau, fait des milliers de kilomètres pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

« Mais moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Cela lui semble si évident de le dire qu'il s'étonne même qu'elle puisse en douter et être surprise. Bien qu'il se soit évertué à être discret, ses gestes tendres auraient dû le trahir aux yeux de tous depuis bien longtemps. Il a révélé aux autres qu'il était amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle s'était faite capturée. Il a toujours eu une attitude étrange lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité d'Allan, révélant une jalousie qu'il essayait par dessus-tout de cacher et d'oublier. Elle a été la seule en mesure de tranquilliser brièvement son cœur alors que son père venait d'être froidement assassiné. L'unique personne qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil en temps de crise pour y trouver un sens à son combat… Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais parié que toutes ces évidences lui paraitraient si indéchiffrables.

Will sent instantanément une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Il est heureux. Enfin serein et amplement satisfait de la vie. La révélation de la jeune femme est tout ce qu'il voulait depuis bien longtemps. Depuis toujours.

Son cœur est enfin apaisé.

Son âme en paix.

Et Will Scarlett peut, après tout ce temps, mourir le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Est-ce un si beau jour pour mourir ?<p>

Will sent son cœur complet, rassuré depuis les paroles prononcées par Djaq. Toutefois, un regret s'insinue. Il va mourir dans de brefs instants et l'abandonner alors qu'il vient à peine de la trouver, de la rejoindre. Que son amertume est immense. Son regard à elle, éteint et pourtant déterminé le fixe une dernière fois. Ils sont sur le point de faire face aux mercenaires. Il n'y a que cette vieille porte en bois leur faisant obstacle. Djaq se tient là, silencieusement, prête à accomplir sa destinée, prête à tuer et à se faire tuer…La jeune femme a conscience qu'elle passe peut-être ses derniers instants avec ses amis et son bien-aimé. Tous ont la certitude de mourir bientôt, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parle. Même pas Much, qui est d'habitude si bavard.

Un silence pesant annonce le début de la tempête. Le début du massacre.

Tous se taisent, ayant la vague sensation que les mots ne sont plus utiles désormais. Tout a été dit durant cette dernière soirée, tout dévoilé. Les pires craintes, les horribles secrets, les plus purs sentiments, les plus belles espérances…Tout est clair et personne n'a plus peur d'affronter ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. Ils sont Robin des Bois et ils combattront jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles. Pour leurs principes. Pour les pauvres. Pour les gens qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Pour la paix…Cette paix qu'ils avaient tous tant désirée.

« Rendez-vous au paradis, mes amis. »

Au fond, c'est un bon jour pour mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux angoissés de Djaq croisent ceux tristes de Will. D'un geste franc, elle place ses mains sur ses joues et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur premier baiser sera leur dernier. Le menuisier sent son geste empli d'amour, mais aussi de désespoir et voudrait qu'il perdure éternellement. Il en ferme les yeux pour en savourer chaque seconde. Pour immortaliser ce moment magique. Son plus beau souvenir dont il a toujours secrètement rêvé. Will ne parvient pas à ouvrir les yeux alors que le médecin fait quelques pas en arrière, les pupilles pleines de chagrin. Une souffrance lui tord l'estomac en voyant sa silhouette se dégager de la sienne, pour toujours. Ses dents grincent presque de frustration et de peine.

Il aurait juste voulu avoir plus de temps pour l'aimer.

* * *

><p>L'intervention d'Allan, leur vieil ami, un traitre repenti ne les sauva pourtant pas des combats contre lesquels ils s'étaient déjà tous préparés. La lutte entamée, ils se jetèrent dans la bataille avec leurs dernières forces et leurs ultimes espoirs. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en tuant le plus de monde possible. C'est ainsi que le combat débuta. La perspective de pouvoir s'enfuir et survivre leur a étreint le cœur et leur donnait plus d'ardeur. Il y avait encore de l'espoir et ils n'allaient pas le laisser filer.<p>

Will, bien que concentré sur sa propre bataille, laisse, dès qu'il en a la possibilité son regard vagabonder sur la jeune femme non loin de lui, qui combat sans relâche. Djaq, avec ses mains précises et impitoyables embroche plusieurs de leurs ennemis de son épée. Il voit à peine la sueur glisser sur son front concentré tellement elle est en mouvement perpétuel. Il la retrouve... Cette soif de justice dans ses gestes. Cette férocité et cette grâce qui la caractérisent. Rien que de la voir combattre avec tellement de cœur, il ne l'aime que plus.

Toutefois, le jeune homme constate tout à coup sa silhouette faiblir quelques secondes en ayant du mal à se sortir de l'attaque de son ennemi. Will fronce les sourcils et sent une colère lui ébranler l'âme. Il prend son arme et frappe l'adversaire de la Sarrasine avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Le mercenaire s'écroule à terre dans un hoquet surpris.

« Elle est avec moi ! »

Et toute personne qui voudra lui faire du mal devra en répondre devant lui, à présent. Djaq, comme pour confirmer ses propos, tranche le torse de leur ennemi d'un mouvement sec. Elle lui adresse ensuite un petit sourire complice.

Quelque chose vient de changer. Leur lutte semble bien différente. Will protège Djaq encore plus farouchement qu'avant. Elle n'est plus seulement une amie, un frère d'armes.

C'est sa femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre fait référence à l'épisode 12 de la saison 2. <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :d  
><strong>

**Kingaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragments 6 **

« On n'a pas le temps. On va directement au port. »

C'est en écoutant cette décision de Robin que chacun, assis sur son cheval, se hâte à suivre les directives. Le shérif va assassiner le roi d'Angleterre. Marianne est prisonnière. Ils sont les seuls au courant de ce complot et les seuls en mesure de l'empêcher. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Djaq lance un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Will la suivre sur son cheval, elle se sent plus rassurée de le savoir si près, veillant peut-être sur elle. Sur cette délicieuse pensée, elle se refocalise bien vite sur sa mission. Rejoindre le port, puis atteindre la Terre Sainte. Comment faire pour le voyage ? Chez qui se réfugier en arrivant ?

Et puis soudain une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Bassam, le dresseur de pigeons. Un vieil ami de la famille et un être en qui on pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Brusquement, la Sarrasine se mord les lèvres avec nervosité au souvenir de son ami. Bassam sera-t-il encore vivant après tous les évènements survenus à Acre ? Comprendra-t-il le choix qu'elle a fait en devant Robin des Bois ? Elle l'espère.

Bientôt, elle va revenir dans son pays. Celui sur lequel elle a combattu et pour lequel son frère a donné sa vie. La Terre Sainte. Une terre qu'elle voudrait voir paisible et non ensanglantée. Est-ce que les choses ont changé depuis qu'elle est partie, capturée et rendue esclave par les Anglais ? Est-ce qu'une once de paix est encore envisageable après tant de bains de sang ? Ses yeux se baissent en repensant à ses souvenirs qui la tiraillent toujours.

« Djaq, ça va ? »

Cette voix la réveille brusquement de sa léthargie. Elle relève ses yeux étonnés vers Allan qui fait route avec eux vers la Terre Sainte. La combattante lui sourit avec bonheur. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêve de le voir revenir vers le droit chemin, avec eux, ses amis, sa famille…Elle a toujours été la seule qui s'obstinait à croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien malgré ses erreurs et ses traitrises. La seule qui avait encore de l'affection pour lui alors que d'autres le méprisaient.

« Je réfléchis à la manière dont ce voyage va se dérouler. »

Allan de Dale fronce d'un coup ses sourcils et semble être tout à coup en proie aux mêmes inquiétudes. Il a trahi ses amis pour ensuite venir les sauver. Il a honte de ses pêchés et se fait la promesse de ne plus jamais choisir la mauvaise voie. Son combat est ici…avec Robin des Bois, en étant Robin des Bois. Il n'aurait jamais dû en douter et il est ici pour le prouver.

« On va sauver le Roi, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pas pris tous ces risques pour rien, quand même ! »

On entend presque les commentaires sarcastiques des autres membres de la bande, mais Djaq en fait abstraction en souriant. Les autres ne pardonneront pas aussi facilement à Allan sa trahison, mais avec le temps…Le temps pourra tout effacer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en auront-ils assez ?

« Il faudrait tout de même se charger des vivres pour le voyage…Robin ? »

Le médecin interpelle leur chef, qui parait totalement ailleurs.

« Je peux m'en charger. Je sais aussi où nous irons une fois arrivés à Acre. »

Robin hoche la tête avec un air grave. Il semble porter tout l'avenir de l'Angleterre sur ses épaules, mais c'est également une sensation de détresse et de vide que l'on peut constater dans ses yeux. Marianne…Il lui manque Marianne.

« Dans ce cas, j'accompagnerai Djaq pour les provisions. »

Le timbre de voix plus enjoué d'Allan lui fait de nouveau tourner la tête. Djaq sourit à son ami, ravie de sa proposition. Ils échangent un regard et savent immédiatement que leur complicité n'est pas morte même après tous ces derniers événements. Pourtant ce qui coupe court à leur contact visuel est l'apparition de Will sur son cheval venu se mettre brusquement entre eux. La jeune femme le contemple alors stupéfaite.

« J'irai avec Djaq. »

Sa voix grave et sérieuse surprend Allan qui en ouvre grand ses yeux clairs. Depuis quand Will s'impose comme ça ? Depuis quand prend t-il ce genre de décision ? Djaq ne dit rien, mais observe le profil gauche de leur architecte en essayant de comprendre son comportement. Est-il inquiet pour elle ? Veut-il être là, pour la protéger n'importe où, n'importe quand…même s'il sait parfaitement qu'elle est capable de se défendre sans son aide ? N'a-t-il pas pardonné à Allan et ne lui accorde plus sa confiance ?

« Will ? Tu crois que je vais encore vous trahir ? Je suis des vôtres, je te le promets ! J'ai fait une terrible erreur, mais laisse-moi me rendre utile. Djaq aura besoin d'un coup de main et je veux prouver ma bonne foi. »

Allan de Dale est quelque peu interloqué par le silence de son ami et lance des coups d'œil à son amie qui se tait, mais dont les yeux le fixent. Cependant, un étrange sentiment envahit d'un coup l'ancien traitre. Une révélation. Le début d'une évidence. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans l'air et malgré le peu de temps qu'il a eu pour le constater, il le sent, le perçoit très distinctement à présent.

« Laisse les deux tourtereaux y aller ensemble. »

Petit Jean qui a suivi la discussion d'une oreille discrète voit la mine décontenancée d'Allan et se permet d'intervenir. Au plus vite la situation sera éclaircie, au plus vite ils seront tous totalement concentrés sur leur tâche. Leur ennemi repenti ouvre les yeux, ébahi par ces paroles et jette tour à tour des regards à Will et à Djaq. Ca, il ne l'a pas vu venir…

« J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

Will Scarlett pointe enfin son visage vers lui avec un sourire discret au coin des lèvres. Un sourire heureux, presque malicieux. La jeune femme lui sourit aussi avec une étincelle qu'il n'a jamais encore eu la chance de constater dans ses yeux. Et l'impression qu'il a précédemment ressentie vient de prendre forme, de se révéler.

« Vous…deux ? »

De lui sauter aux yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre se situerait entre la fin de l'épisode 12 et le début du 13.<strong>

**Kinga**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragments 7**

La chaleur étouffante de cet endroit est toujours la même depuis son départ. Elle ne la dérange pas spécialement et elle est même heureuse de retrouver l'ambiance si spéciale d'Acre. Djaq est de retour en Terre Sainte, cette terre qu'elle a été forcée à quitter contre son gré. De nouveau, elle fait face à des visages au même teint que le sien, à des personnes ayant le même Dieu à vénérer…mais est-ce si important au fond ? Ils sont en mission. Ils sont là pour prévenir le roi du danger qui plane au-dessus de sa tête. Ils ont fait tout ce voyage pour un semblant de paix, pour la justice et le reste importe peu.

Elle distingue assez facilement les rues et les maisons malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. La belle maison de Bassam n'est plus très loin et elle l'aurait rejointe les yeux fermés tellement elle avait l'habitude d'y trouver refuge par le passé. La passion de l'ami de son oncle pour les oiseaux l'avait toujours intriguée et charmée et les élever en grandissant était devenu son rêve le plus cher. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement.

La liberté n'est pas gratuite, pas offerte. La jeune femme le sait à présent. Il faut se battre. Toujours. Et ce même pour la paix.

Elle arpente les couloirs en se remémorant chaque détail avec une infinie précision. Tout est exactement à la même place, tels dans ses souvenirs. L'émotion la submerge en découvrant qu'elle a enfin pu revenir ici après tout ce temps…Après toutes les choses qu'elle a traversées, retourner chez Bassam était sa plus belle récompense.

« Safiya ! »

Entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par ce prénom n'est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'elle en aurait presque pleuré si les yeux réjouis de Bassam ne la fixaient pas avec tant d'affection. Elle se blottit dans ses bras comme pour se persuader qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que son ami était bien vivant. Son cœur euphorique bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle se sent enfin chez elle après une éternité.

* * *

><p>Will contemple Djaq qui est plongée dans son passé, déconnectée de la réalité. Revenir à Acre, dans la maison de Bassam, parmi tous ces braves oiseaux transportent la jeune femme à une époque de sa vie dont il ne connait rien. Il la sent nostalgique et émue de retrouver un endroit où les gens la reconnaissent sans avoir de préjugés à son égard. Parfois, il en oublie que Djaq a été séparée de ceux qu'elle aimait, de ce qui la rattachait à sa nation et aux gens pour lesquels elle combattait. Il voit ses yeux s'allumer d'une étincelle de bonheur lorsqu'elle découvre un homme assez âgé qui l'accueille dans ses bras. Certainement le fameux Bassam qui appelle la jeune femme par son véritable nom, chose assez rare, mais qui la remplit de joie.<p>

Pourtant malgré ces émouvantes retrouvailles, la hors-la-loi sait parfaitement qu'ils doivent s'empresser de discuter avec son ami à propos du roi Richard. Leur mission est leur priorité. C'est pourquoi ils sont tous attablés et attendent que lui et Djaq se joignent à eux. Un peu à l'écart, Will en profite pour discuter un moment avec sa bien-aimée qu'il sent mélancolique. Elle lui dévoile une part de son passé, ses rêves d'enfant et il est ravi de savoir qu'elle lui fait part de ce genre de choses. Djaq a toujours été secrète quant à sa vie et le fait de la voir se confier lui fait extrêmement plaisir. Il a l'impression qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Le menuisier sent pourtant le regard pesant de Bassam sur lui, qui les surveille sans rien dire. Il semble veiller sur celle qu'il aime avec bienveillance. Will comprend son attitude, mais en fait abstraction pour l'instant.

« Robin est un homme de paix. Fais-lui confiance. »

La voix douce de Safiya apaise le cœur troublé de Bassam. Il sait que c'est une femme qui n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui et il se fie à son jugement qui lui a toujours paru juste. Entourée de tous ces hommes, la jeune femme est pourtant calme et familiarisée, totalement à sa place. Qui aurait cru qu'une Sarrasine pourrait partager le même combat que des Anglais ? C'était impensable ici. Toutefois…cette vision de ce groupe réuni lui insuffle un peu d'espoir.

« Je vous conduirai au camps de votre roi demain matin. »

La paix lui semble bien plus accessible tout à coup.

* * *

><p>Le désert. Ce paysage infini. Ce lieu où la chaleur peut vous faire fondre le corps et le cerveau. Cet endroit qui est finalement le dernier qu'ils verraient…<p>

La décision de leur roi est sans appel. Le désert va décider de leur sort, mais tous sont parfaitement convaincus que son choix est déjà fait et qu'ils sont perdus. Attachés comme des animaux au milieu d'un désert brûlant, n'ayant ni eau ni nourriture, ils sont condamnés à une mort douloureuse. Comment leur monarque pouvait-il se tromper de cette manière ? Ce roi pour lequel ils se battaient tous les jours… Ce roi qui se montre si injuste aujourd'hui…

Will sent la sueur glisser sur son front et sa vision se brouille. La chaleur l'étouffe. Il sait que Djaq subit le même sort, juste derrière lui et suffoque elle aussi. Il est plein de regrets en y pensant. Robin des Bois est en train d'agoniser, collectivement. Ils meurent ensemble et s'il le pouvait, il aurait juste voulu l'épargner elle. Seulement elle. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas laissée chez Bassam ? La jeune femme n'aurait pas à subir ce calvaire et continuerait à vivre…même sans lui.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Will Scarlett. »

Le jeune homme sent son cœur bondir devant cette sincère déclaration. Djaq n'est pas n'importe qui et la laisser à l'abri du danger, ce serait lui manquer de respect. C'est une guerrière. Une femme forte et pleine de convictions. Mourir avec ses amis et pour ses idéaux est la plus belle manière de rendre l'âme selon elle.

Et puis, comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'elle le laisserait tomber, lui ? Qu'elle le laisserait mourir sans elle ?

C'était tout bonnement inimaginable.

* * *

><p>C'est au moment où Marianne est morte qu'il a pris la décision de rester en Terre Sainte avec Djaq. Voir Robin si anéanti lui a fait prendre conscience de ce qui importe le plus à ses yeux maintenant. Will contemple celle qu'il aime qui se tient difficilement debout. Sa posture dévastée lui fait rater un battement. Ses grands yeux sombres fixent avec désarroi ce couple finalement marié et laissent des larmes douloureuses s'échapper. La jeune femme est un spectateur impuissant, comme ils le sont tous et cela l'écœure. Il voit que ses membres tremblent et que sa respiration s'agite, en proie à ses vieux démons.<p>

Elle a laissé Marianne mourir et ça, elle a du mal à l'accepter. Ses connaissances en médecine n'ont pas aidé et elle a la sensation d'être si faible, totalement inutile qu'elle pourrait se laisser tomber à terre sans s'en rendre compte. Le jeune Scarlett s'approche discrètement d'elle et sèche ses larmes avec tendresse. Lui aussi a le visage abattu, mais voir Djaq dans cet état lui fait bien plus mal. Il la prend dans ses bras et sent son corps tressaillir. Il veut simplement s'assurer qu'elle est bien là, vivante. Que son souffle, bien que difficile, est en bonne santé et pas prêt à s'arrêter.

Et c'est en tenant dans ses bras ce corps fragile et brisé que Will Scarlett comprend finalement ce qui a le plus de valeur à ses yeux dorénavant. L'Angleterre n'est plus sa priorité. Le roi n'est plus l'être pour lequel il continue à se battre et vivre. Il veut rester ici avec la femme qu'il aime, voilà son plus cher désir.

Djaq est à présent tout ce qui l'importe.

La seule qu'il veut protéger et aimer.

Sa raison de respirer.

D'espérer.

* * *

><p><strong>Référence à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Les chapitres qui suivent se situent à la fin de la série (saison 3) et ne font donc référence à aucun épisode. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Kingaaa. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments 8<strong>

Il s'est habitué à la chaleur insupportable de ces journées, au bruit perpétuel véhiculé dans les rues, à ces conversations dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue il y a à peine quelques mois de ça, aux croyances qui n'étaient celles avec lesquelles il avait toujours vécues, à tous ces gens, à tout cet univers…

Bien entendu, un temps d'adaptation avait été nécessaire. Le fait qu'il soit Anglais n'aidait pas à Acre, en Terre Sainte où la paix n'était pas vraiment annoncée. Et le fait qu'il aime une Sarrasine ne lui rendait pas la vie toujours facile. Le regard des gens pouvait se montrer bien cruel, mais il s'y était accoutumé et prouvait chaque jour que la couleur de peau, le dieu que l'on priait, le conflit de deux nations, tout cela était éphémère lorsque Djaq et lui étaient réunis et ne faisaient qu'un.

Les talents du jeune Scarlett avaient été utiles pour reconstruire de nombreuses habitations dans cette ville, mais aussi aux alentours. Djaq, quant à elle, s'occupait toujours des blessés et ses connaissances n'étaient plus contestées par quiconque. A eux deux, ils prouvaient qu'une entente entre Sarrasins et Anglais était possible et même bénéfique. Ensembles, ils montraient au monde entier que la paix était réalisable. Ils symbolisaient cette harmonie qui aurait dû apparaître depuis bien longtemps en ces lieux et ces cœurs.

Will arpente les couloirs de la maison de Bassam où il habite avec Djaq depuis le sauvetage du roi Richard. Il apprécie cet endroit qui lui a donné la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur sa bien-aimée, et notamment sur la raison qui la poussait à aimer ces oiseaux, pigeons voyageurs et porteurs d'espoir. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur ces petites bêtes qui peuvent faire tant de kilomètres par amour, le garçon se sent étrangement apaisé lui aussi, il doit l'avouer. Il se sent plein d'espoir en ressentant leur fidélité et leur liberté.

Arrivé au salon, il s'étonne à peine qu'il soit vide. Bassam est sorti, très certainement et Djaq doit être dans sa chambre. Il est sur le point de la rejoindre, mais un murmure attire tout de même son attention. Un son presque étouffé et s'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude d'écouter chaque chuchotement avec autant d'attention, il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte. Entrainé dans la forêt de Sherwood, son ouïe s'est développée sans qu'il ne s'y force. Son pas se dirige de suite vers la source du bruit qu'il ne reconnaît pas encore.

Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'il remarque la silhouette de Djaq derrière une colonne, assise par terre… en larmes. Son geste est instinctif et il s'empresse de la rejoindre. Djaq en train de pleurer de cette manière ? Dévastée et incapable de sentir sa présence à cause de son chagrin ? Cette vision lui parait d'un coup si inquiétante qu'il ne peut empêcher son cœur d'accélérer ses pulsations. Il se met face à la jeune femme et l'examine de ses yeux emplis d'une angoisse extrême.

« Djaq ! »

La Sarrasine relève la tête en entendant ce timbre de voix aimé et alarmé. Son regard noyé dans ses larmes regarde Will sans trop savoir quoi faire. Les sanglots bloquent sa voix et elle a du mal à trouver les mots pour lui expliquer. Sa peine est immense et elle a la sensation qu'à cause d'elle, elle sera incapable de lui transmettre son message. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle doit le rassurer, l'apaiser, mais…sa voix est bien trop étranglée par la tristesse pour l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi, Djaq… »

Plusieurs idées s'insinuent dans l'esprit du jeune Scarlett. Se pourrait-il que la jeune femme ait été attaquée ? Cette ville n'était pas toujours très sûre et de nombreuses personnes étaient en désaccord avec leur relation, mais ils avaient toujours tout encaissé. Ils étaient forts. Ils ont défié la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et ce ne sont pas les mauvaises langues qui les empêcheraient de vivre. Il inspecta le corps tremblant, sanglotant en cherchant une trace d'une quelconque blessure.

Non, ce n'était pas ça…Sa bien-aimée n'aurait jamais pu être dans un tel état pour ce genre de choses. C'était Djaq, après tout. Ses épaules étaient solides malgré leur frêle apparence. C'était une combattante hors pair et un médecin expérimenté. C'était une femme féroce au cœur compatissant et courageux. Elle possédait une force que même lui ne saurait vaincre.

« Djaq, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'en prie ! Je déteste te voir dans cet état. »

Will tente de faire réagir la jeune femme en lui secouant quelque peu les épaules. Il constate qu'elle remue les lèvres, mais n'arrive pas à prononcer de paroles compréhensibles. Les pupilles du menuisier se figent dans ses yeux imbibés de pleurs et sa salive passe difficilement dans sa gorge à cette vue. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire face à cette situation. Il a horreur d'être si impuissant face à la détresse de quelqu'un, de la femme qu'il considère comme sienne en particulier…

« C'est…Robin… »

Et tout à coup, la souffrance de Djaq, ses sanglots interminables, son incapacité à lui dire les raisons de son attitude, tout…tout s'éclaircit…Will Scarlett met ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et la contemple gravement en l'incitant à continuer.

« Will…Robin est… »

Deux larmes chaudes s'échappent alors de ses yeux éteints sans qu'il ne les sente déferler.

Quelque chose vient de mourir à cet instant dans son cœur.

«…mort. »

Les larmes lui viennent toutes seules à présent.

Car la mort d'une légende signe une fin.

L'agonie de l'espoir lui-même.

* * *

><p>Djaq est tombée à terre dans un moment de détresse, au moment où un rêve lointain s'est vu mourir. La nouvelle de la mort de Robin l'a totalement dévastée, lui a brisé son cœur qui lui semblait pourtant si résistant… Bassam a reçu cette information terrible en entendant des soldats en parler. Les échos de ce tragique évènement se sont répandus dans l'Angleterre toute entière et bien au-delà…Le roi Richard est-il au courant que son vieil ami, l'être en lequel il avait le plus confiance vient de rendre l'âme ? Ce roi qu'on avait capturé et pour lequel on demandait à présent une rançon colossale…<p>

La jeune médecin étouffe un sanglot et serre les dents pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui veulent affluer. Que s'est-il passé à Nottigham ? Comment Robin est-il mort exactement ? Est-il meurt heureux ? A-t-il beaucoup… souffert ? Tant de questions lui viennent à l'esprit et il n'y a personne pour lui répondre. Elle contemple alors la silhouette défaite de Will qui n'a pas bougé depuis son annonce. Elle sent son cœur se tordre de douleur en le voyant ainsi.

« Will…il faut réagir. »

Ces mots, bien qu'entrecoupés par des sanglots, atteignent le cœur du garçon qui la regarde à présent avec plus d'intérêt. Bien que Djaq souffre, pleure, elle ne perd pas de vue sa mission, ses objectifs, ses rêves de paix. C'est une femme d'action qui a encaissé énormément de choses et qui est apte à en encaisser encore d'autres. Parfois, il a honte de ne pas avoir sa capacité à gérer sa propre souffrance et à la transformer en une force.

« Les autres…Ils doivent être dans un pire état que nous. »

Will lui met sa main affectueusement sur la joue et lui sourit entre ses larmes. Djaq pense encore aux autres, elle s'inquiète de leur sort et a toujours cette foi inébranlable qu'ils sont encore vivants malgré la mort de leur chef et ami. La certitude que Robin des Bois est. Et sera.

« Allan…Petit Jean…et… »

Le menuisier voit ses gestes de panique et de désarroi et essaie d'un geste affectueux de lui montrer qu'il est là, avec elle, toujours. Qu'il partage sa souffrance si semblable à la sienne. Qu'il partage ses doutes et ses craintes.

« Et Much…Much…Il doit être… »

Elle est incapable de finir sa phrase tellement sa conclusion est déchirante. Will la force alors à le regarder droit dans les yeux et à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La combattante se tranquillise alors en visionnant le visage pâle et malheureux de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle doit reprendre pied, doit se relever et aider Will à gérer sa propre douleur, car elle sait parfaitement qu'il est autant affecté qu'elle, mais qu'il s'évertue à rester digne et fort pour ne pas la décevoir.

« Will, on ne peut pas les laisser tomber. »

Ils sont à deux, ils fonctionnent à deux.

C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait.

« On doit retourner à Sherwood. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils feront toujours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fragments 9 **

Le bruit du vent déchire ce silence paisible. Le son d'une respiration saccadée et fatiguée sème le trouble dans son esprit. Ce moment parait s'être figé dans un espace hors du temps. Ses yeux guettent une ombre, une silhouette, un ennemi…mais ils ne parviennent pas à déchiffrer quoi que se soit. Pas encore.

« Much ! Ils ont réussi à éviter tous les pièges ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Kate le regarde avec un air tendu sur ses traits blafards et attend ses instructions. Le guerrier ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation ironique, même après tous ces longs mois. C'est lui qu'on vient solliciter pour trouver des solutions. Ça, il ne l'aurait jamais cru même dans ses rêves les plus fous…

« Il faut réagir bon sang ! »

La voix grave de Petit Jean se manifeste elle aussi, impatiente. Much regarde le géant et marmonne quelque chose entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant ? Ils sont trois à leur campement secret. Tuck et Archer sont partis en mission depuis des heures et ne sont pas encore revenus. Trois contre…le fidèle ami de Robin des Bois ne sait même pas estimer le nombre de leurs ennemis. Quelques soldats du prince Jean ? Son armée ? Et comment auraient-ils pu les retrouver aussi facilement et déjouer tous leurs pièges pourtant si rusés ? Étaient-ce Tuck et Archer qui les avaient conduits jusqu'ici ? Non, c'était une théorie impossible.

« Laissez-moi réfléchir ! »

Much se prend les cheveux entre les mains d'un mouvement rageur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Comment réagir ? Il ne s'est pas encore habitué au fait de devoir prendre la direction des opérations. Après tout, il a toujours été un suiveur, alors…Le hors-la-loi lève les yeux au ciel comme pou y déceler une réponse. Que faire ? Que ferait son maître s'il était là ?

« S'ils connaissent déjà tous nos pièges…nous allons leur en réserver de nouveaux auxquels ils ne s'attendront pas ! »

Ses yeux clairs affichent brusquement un air malicieux et fier. Much semble content de son idée et à en voir le visage de ses deux compagnons, ils en sont ravis eux aussi. Much a bien changé depuis la mort de Robin. Il est pourtant toujours le même, boudeur, souvent en train de geindre, toujours aussi fidèle, mais…son attitude a évolué, mûri. Les mois ont assagi son caractère et ses traits. Kate le contemple en hochant la tête, satisfaite de son idée et s'empresse de suivre ses ordres.

« Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir ! »

* * *

><p>« Eh bien, je croyais tout de même que nous serions mieux accueillis… »<p>

Cette voix. Much ouvre ses grands yeux surpris en reconnaissant son timbre. Cela va faire tellement de temps qu'il ne l'a pas entendu, mais il le reconnaîtrait entre milles. Cet accent. Ce sarcasme léger avec une pointe de douceur. Le combattant se précipite vers la source de sa soudaine joie. Il découvre Djaq perchée au dessus d'une haute branche qui le fixe avec un sourire. Will se tient à ses côtés et le regarde lui aussi en souriant.

« Djaq ! Will ! »

Much court vers ses deux vieux amis qui sautent de l'arbre pour venir à sa rencontre. Il a le cœur gonflé d'un bonheur qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis une éternité. Revoir ses frères d'armes le rend quasi euphorique et il s'empresse de les serrer tour à tour dans ses bras. Petit Jean fait de même et enlace affectueusement Djaq puis, Will de ses bras musclés. Une atmosphère amicale anime tout à coup la forêt dense de Sherwood. Quelque chose vient de renaître dans leur cœur. Un souvenir.

Le renouveau d'un espoir.

Robin des Bois n'est décidément pas mort.

* * *

><p>« Alors, ça s'est passé comme ça… »<p>

Will contemple le feu qu'ils ont allumé en début de soirée pour se réchauffer et est attentif au récit de Petit Jean et de Much. Il vient de découvrir les détails de la mort de leur ancien chef et sent son humeur devenir morose. Djaq est assise à sa droite et écoute avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, il sent sa peine, mais est incapable de la soulager de son fardeau pour le moment.

« Et depuis, tu es le chef…Much. »

L'architecte relève ses yeux vers lui avec un sourire en coin, fier. Ce choix pouvait lui sembler étrange au premier abord. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que le choix se porterait sur Much. Il aurait plutôt misé sur Petit Jean qui avait déjà été chef auparavant.

Djaq se lève lentement alors et s'approche de son vieil ami. Ses yeux brillent émus et satisfaits en le détaillant. Much ne porte plus son fameux bonnet et ses cheveux coupés courts à présent sont quelque peu en bataille. Ses habits sont plus sombres et son visage ne possède plus les mêmes traits qu'avant. Son regard, son allure, son cœur… tout avait gagné en maturité et c'était plus qu'évident.

« Oui, je sais qu'Archer aurait fait un meilleur chef, mais… »

Much est gêné par la manière dont ils le regardent tous. Il tente de changer de sujet, mais personne n'est dupe.

« Tu es le plus qualifié, Much. Tu es celui qui connaissait le mieux Robin, celui qui l'a suivi partout. Dans le combat, dans la peine, dans la vengeance. Tu le connaissais mieux que personne. Tu l'aurais suivi dans la mort avec joie s'il le fallait… »

Djaq place sa main sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes pour essayer de le délivrer de ses doutes. Il n'a rien à justifier, rien à expliquer devant eux. Bien qu'ils se soient toujours moqués de son drôle de caractère, ils ont toujours aimé Much et admiraient son dévouement et son grand cœur.

« Tu es celui qui a toujours su comment il fonctionnait. C'est pour cette raison que tu es le plus à même de transmettre les principes de Robin, Much. »

Celui-ci contemple ses deux amis, revenus de si loin avec émotion. Djaq et Will…Les revoir, les entendre, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin en ce moment. Il a besoin de retrouver l'origine même de Robin des Bois. De cette légende qui parcourt l'Angleterre et rend aux gens leurs espérances.

Réunis comme autrefois…

Ils sont Robin des Bois et continuent à vivre.

* * *

><p>Much, un peu isolé du groupe, nettoie son arme malgré la pénombre qui va bientôt obscurcir le ciel. Partir quelques instants loin de ces retrouvailles lui semblait nécessaire. Peut-être était-il plus inquiet pour Archer et Tuck qu'il ne voulait le faire croire ? Ou était-ce autre chose… ?<p>

« Et Allan ? »

Le nouveau chef ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter à l'appel de ce nom. Il n'ose pas relever la tête vers Djaq qui est venue à sa rencontre et qui le regarde pleine d'espoir. Comment lui décrire cette insoutenable situation ? Ce fameux moment où aucun d'entre eux n'a eu assez confiance en Allan pour le croire ? Cet instant où il est mort en pensant que ses amis les plus chers ne voyaient en lui qu'un traitre. Non…C'est impensable pour lui de relever les yeux vers le visage patientant de son amie.

« Much ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Allan. Tu as évité le sujet. »

« Il est mort. »

Le fidèle ami de Robin des Bois détourne son regard et n'arrive pas à lui faire face. Il a honte de cette partie de son passé, tout comme le reste de la bande. Tous n'ont pas cru un vieil ami, en répétant qu'un traitre est et sera toujours un traitre…

« Il est mort...tout seul. »

Much serre les dents avec colère. Fureur contre lui-même. Contre la machination d'Isabella, contre le shérif qui avait tué leur brave ami, contre…

« En pensant… que personne ne le regretterait sur cette Terre. »

Les larmes de la Sarrasine glissent silencieusement sur ses joues. La peine ancre son cœur qui se brise sous l'effet de cette nouvelle. Allan mort… avec cette certitude ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il a pourtant prouvé sa bonne foi et a essayé de réparer ses horribles erreurs, toutefois…cela n'aurait pas été suffisant pour les convaincre ?

« Si tu avais été là, Djaq…Je suis sûr que… »

Much se retient de pleurer devant cet amer souvenir. Il se sent honteux et coupable de la mort d'Allan. L'avoir retrouvé sur le pont devant le château avant leur ultime bataille, constater son teint blafard et ses yeux sans étincelle n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses nuits et ses jours…

« Que quoi, Much ? »

Djaq est en colère et sait parfaitement le montrer. Son franc-parler lui a toujours valu le respect de ses camarades masculins qui voyaient qu'il ne fallait pas la considérer comme une femme sans défense, ni cran. Les membres bouleversés et tremblants de fureur de son amie étaient le coup de grâce à son âme. Leur méfiance avait tué Allan. Leur manque de confiance avait fait mourir le cœur de leur compagnon. Much le sait. Les autres le savent également et vivent avec cette répugnante conviction.

« Il aurait su qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui le croyait et voyait en lui quelqu'un de bien. »

La combattante tombe à genoux devant la déclaration d'un Much en larmes. Elle est chamboulée, dévastée et n'a pas la force de se tenir encore debout sans trembler. Pourquoi les choses se sont-elles terminées de cette manière ? Si cruellement. Si horriblement. Much serre ses poings avec violence. Il veut finir son discours et dévoiler à la jeune femme ce qu'il a sur le cœur et ne peut pas partager avec les autres. A une époque, il se serait certainement confié à Robin, mais aujourd'hui… Il n'y a plus personne pour écouter ses ressentiments, ses secrets. Et tout se mure en lui dans un silence perpétuel et cruel.

« Allan aurait pu mourir heureux. »

Ces mots achèvent sa tourmente et, en même temps, brisent son cœur ainsi que celui de Djaq.

Ces paroles dévoilent sa tristesse infinie et son remord sans fond.

Ces larmes pleurent le souvenir d'un vieil ami.

D'un frère qu'ils avaient tous trahis.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien que le couple principal de mon histoire ne soit pas spécialement mis en évidence, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. J'adore le personnage de Much, par exemple. Je le trouve…adorable :) et bien que l'idée qu'il devienne chef semble bizarre, elle m'est apparue spontanément. Je trouve que son personnage le mérite :p<strong>

**Le passage avec Allan me paraissait nécessaire, car sa mort est vraiment arrivée brutalement et j'aurai voulu que l'on s'y consacre un peu plus dans la série.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends impatiemment vos impressions. **

**Kingaaa.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le dernier fragment de ma fic. J'espère que ma modeste histoire vous a plu. **

**Kingaaa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fragments 10 <strong>

« Ton nom est Kate, n'est-ce pas ? »

La Sarrasine s'assied alors à côté de la supposée Kate qu'elle ne connait pas et dont elle a pourtant beaucoup entendu parler à travers les histoires de Much. C'est une de ses sœurs d'armes maintenant. Une amie, une alliée. Quelqu'un dont elle voudrait faire la connaissance. Connaître ses alliés c'est, avant tout, un atout pour vaincre ses ennemis, elle le sait.

« Oui. Et toi, tu es la fameuse Djaq ? Avec son fameux Will ? »

Djaq ne peut empêcher un rire léger de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Petit Jean qui dort non loin d'elles et espère qu'elle ne l'a pas réveillé. Kate est assise sur ce qui lui sert de lit et détaille la nouvelle arrivante avec un intérêt particulier.

« Much m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est normal que vous ayez déjoué tous nos pièges, si c'est Will lui-même qui les a installés…Much aurait dû le comprendre. »

Le médecin du groupe sourit doucement en voyant l'air embêté de la jeune femme qui a détourné les yeux en finissant sa phrase. Parler de cette façon de leur nouveau chef semble être une de ses habitudes. Il y a de l'attachement dans son ton et pourtant, il y a aussi un peu de gêne, de critique moqueuse. Kate parait attachée à Much, mais son regard voilé semble en même temps accaparé par une autre pensée.

« Much n'osait peut-être pas y croire. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se contemplent plus et leurs yeux se plongent vers l'horizon, vers les ténèbres qui recouvrent la forêt immense de Sherwood. Elles se laissent aller à la confidence.

« Moi non plus, je ne croyais pas qu'on allait nous revoir. Je l'espérais tellement, mais j'avais peur de réaliser que tout le monde était peut-être mort avec Robin. Will et moi ne pouvions pas restés à Acre dans cette situation, il fallait que l'on sache qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. »

Kate baisse ses yeux face à cette déclaration.

« Il y en a encore, finalement. »

* * *

><p>« Djaq ! Djaq ! Réveille-toi ! On a un problème ! »<p>

Sa tête encore endormie n'arrive pas à se situer immédiatement. Bien que habituée aux nombreux déplacements et au fait de se réveiller toujours à un endroit différent, elle ne parvient pas à réaliser tout de suite ce qui se passe. Le visage anxieux de Will est la première chose qu'elle constate en ouvrant ses yeux somnolents. Il se penche vers elle et essaie tant bien que mal à la réveiller. D'un coup, le mot « problème » accapare toutes ses pensées et elle se redresse par réflexe. Ses pupilles inspectent le lieu où ils se trouvent et elle reconnait finalement leur campement à Sherwood.

Much apparait ensuite de derrière Will et la regarde avec affolement. Djaq fronce ses sourcils, angoissée par leur annonce.

« C'est Tuck avec Archer…Il est blessé, j'ai peur que cela soit grave. »

La Sarrasine sent son cœur bondir plus rapidement à cette nouvelle. Instinctivement, elle parcourt ses affaires d'un œil concentré, elle recherche ses outils de médecine. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Djaq se tient là, devant Archer qui est en train de se vider de son sang sur un lit où on l'a précédemment installé. Le médecin ne connait pas cet homme, ne l'a jamais vu, mais comme pour Kate, elle a besoin d'en apprendre plus sur lui et n'a pas l'intention de le laisser mourir si vite.

« De l'eau ! Amenez-moi beaucoup d'eau ! »

Tous s'exécutent devant les ordres qu'elle leur prodigue au fur et à mesure. Tous ont confiance en ses talents, surtout Will qui l'a vue à l'œuvre et sait de quoi elle est réellement capable. Archer, le demi-frère de Robin n'a plus rien à craindre, il est entre de bonnes mains si ce sont celles de Djaq.

« Et…tu…es ? »

Les yeux d'Archer qui tentent désespérément de se tenir éveillés remarquent la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui se baisse à sa hauteur et le regarde alarmée, mais également concentrée. Son teint de couleur lui saute aux yeux, mais il n'est pas apte à faire de commentaires. Elle lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer.

« Ton médecin, pour le moment. »

Archer sourit doucement, surpris par son accent si spécial, mais est soulagé de se savoir entre ses mains délicates et surement habituées à ce genre de situation. Calmement, il se permet de regarder l'horizon et y reconnait ses fidèles compagnons qui semblent parfaitement se fier à la jeune femme et se tiennent silencieux.

Pour une raison inconnue, le combattant se sent étrangement en sécurité.

Chose qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>« Merci beaucoup de l'avoir sauvé. »<p>

La jeune femme contemple avec plus d'attention l'homme qui vient de lui adresser ces mots. Elle ne le connaît pas, mais sent une aura chaleureuse l'entourer. Le frère Tuck lui sourit en signe de remerciement et reprend la suite de son récit et la raison de la blessure d'Archer. Djaq n'écoute pas très attentivement car son regard est plus intéressé par son patient. Elle surveille les battements de son cœur et angoisse à l'idée qu'elle ait pu commettre une erreur. Elle fait un pas vers le malade et détaille tranquillement son visage. Est-ce donc lui, le fameux demi-frère de Robin et de…Gisborne ? Elle a du mal à assimiler cette information.

« Tu es formidable. »

Will se tient derrière elle et l'entoure de ses bras. Elle se laisse aller à cette étreinte qui lui semble salvatrice en cette journée qui avait pourtant si mal commencé. Savoir Will près d'elle en toute circonstance lui est si essentiel et lui donne toujours une force indescriptible. Il met affectueusement sa main sur sa tête et elle se blottit plus confortablement contre lui. Le menuisier sent que sa bien-aimée est fatiguée et anxieuse même si elle ne le montre pas. Cependant, il la connait sur le bout des doigts et veut s'assurer qu'elle sache qu'elle peut compter sur son soutien quel que soit le moment.

« Heureusement que je suis parée à ce genre de choses maintenant. J'ai tous les outils qu'il faut avec moi cette fois. »

Un râle de douleur sort des lèvres d'Archer sans que le couple ne s'y attende. Djaq s'éloigne du jeune homme pour venir inspecter son malade. Will l'observe prendre sa température, mesurer son pouls en silence. Il déteste la déranger lorsqu'elle est pleinement concentrée.

« Les médicaments commencent à faire effet, c'est pour ça que ton corps réagit. »

Archer ouvre tant bien que mal un œil à cette déclaration. Bien que sa vision soit embrouillée, il remarque facilement la jeune femme qui l'a soigné depuis son arrivée au camp.

« C'est donc un peu toi qui le fais réagir finalement, non? »

Djaq ouvre ses yeux intrigués par le timbre de voix qui résonne pourtant difficilement. Une pointe d'humour est perceptible, mais également une ironie presque…charmeuse. Elle s'étonne de cette question, de ce regard qui la fixe avec un intérêt flagrant et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé le demi-frère de Robin ainsi…Séducteur même à l'article de la mort. Sa surprise est de taille lorsqu'elle le voit essayer de se relever. Geste qu'elle s'empresse de stopper, pour son propre bien.

« Reste allongé. »

« C'est si gentiment demandé… »

Archer a un sourire en coin et obéit. Il entend alors un soupir épuisé sortir des lèvres de son médecin et continue à la dévisager malgré sa douleur. Sa tenue sombre semble discrète et pratique pour le combat. Ses cheveux, bien qu'arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules sont attachés et ne la gêneraient pas spécialement en tant de lutte. Ses diverses potions et outils accrochés à sa ceinture seraient certainement un atout précieux après les batailles. La Sarrasine possède un regard perçant, doux et dur à la fois. Agressif et tendre. Un mélange subtil entre une femme aimante et une guerrière impitoyable. Était-elle celle dont Much et Petit Jean lui ont déjà tant parlée ?

« Je suis Djaq. Et tu dois être Archer… »

Djaq, c'est ça…Les récits de ses compagnons d'armes défilent précipitamment dans sa tête et il se remémore plusieurs détails et informations qui lui ont échappé jusque là. Djaq, la femme médecin qui avait eu une apparence d'homme à leur rencontre, chose qu'il ne constate plus du tout aujourd'hui. Djaq qui était restée en Terre Sainte avec…

« Je suis Will Scarlett. »

…l'homme qu'elle aime.

Archer considère le jeune homme qui vient de s'approcher d'un air silencieux. Ils se dévisagent tous les deux sans rien dire. Le demi-frère de Robin se rappelle la suite de l'histoire. Will était l'architecte de la bande, celui qui a élaboré les plans les plus inventifs pour entrer dans le château, celui qui a encerclé et ainsi protégé leur campement avec divers pièges, celui qui avait construit leur camp…Djaq et Will. Ce n'était donc pas des mensonges, ils existaient vraiment et étaient revenus à Sherwood pour les aider dans leur mission.

Djaq se lève alors et se positionne à côté de son compagnon en souriant doucement.

Robin des Bois vivait et s'agrandissait.

« Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. »

Et l'avenir s'annonçait bien plus palpitant à présent…

* * *

><p><strong>Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu ma fic et particulièrement à <strong>_**PetiteSaki **_**qui m'a suivie du début à la fin et m'a laissé de nombreux commentaires très motivants :)  
><strong>

**Kingaaa.**


End file.
